The Chronicles of Total IY Nonsense
by fish girl 93
Summary: These are just abunch of stories made up of a bunch of nonsense-- Please R
1. Phone Number

Hey Yall! This fic is made up of total nonsense, so I will make a bunch of stories and put them in as chapters. Hope you like it!

* * *

Director: okay, where's Sesshomaru!

Adoring fangirls: FLUFFY CHAN!!! LAAAAAAA!!!

Sesshomaru: sorry I'm late, you guys.

Adoring fangirls: FLUFFY CHAN!!! LAAAAAAA!!!

InuYasha: what's that? ::points to something in fluffy's hand::

Sesshomaru: oh...nothing! ::hurriedly hides piece of folded paper behind his back::

Naraku: oh, come on! What is it?

Rin: it's a phone number, silly! ::quickly covers mouth::

Sesshomaru: what did I tell you, Rin? ::bonks her on the head::

Naraku: who is it? Who are you dating? Spill!

Sesshomaru: ::cough cough:: Kikyou.

InuYasha/Naraku: ::glares::

Sesshomaru: ::sweatdrop:: I was just kidding! Come on, you guys!

Adoring fangirls: OOOH!! YOU DONE IT NOW!! YOU MADE'EM MAD!!

InuYasha: ::pops knuckles::

Naraku: ::glares::

Sango: this will be interesting

Kagome: oh, yeah.

* * *

See? What did I tell you? Total nonsense! More ideas would be nice! (put them in as reviews if you will)


	2. Sesshomaru's Mirror

Hee hee... next story...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Sesshomaru, a cell phone, a car, or a large-screen TV, but I wish I did, so there.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Mirror

Director: we're about to start, so can somebody get Sesshomaru?

InuYasha: no way!

Kagome: not me!

Miroku: not me!

Sango: not me!

Shippou: no way!

Director: okay, everybody put a foot in the middle. ::recites Inky-Pinky-Ponky pointing to everyone and then lands on Miroku::

InuYasha: HA! HA! YOU'RE IT!

Miroku: ::sighs:: defeated by the dead donkey ::walks to Fluffy's trailer and bangs on door with staff::

Sesshomaru: come in

Miroku: it's time for your scene

Sesshomaru: which one?  
  
Miroku: ::knowing Fluffy's stubbornness:: the one where you defeat InuYasha ::watches Fluffy speed out the door:: not really ::walks to vanity set and looks down:: oooh... that's a nice beauty mirror, maybe I'll...:: reaches down:: ... Take It! ::snatches it up quickly::

...Later...

Sesshomaru: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

::everyone comes rushing into trailer::

Kagome: what is it, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: ::eyes glow red:: MY VANITY MIRROR... IT'S GONE!! ::expecting ominous background music::

Everyone: ::laughs::

InuYasha: YOU have a VANITY MIRROR?? HA! HA!

...Even Later...

Miroku: ::gets all detective-like and has everyone lined up side-by-side and gets behind them:: okay, here are the people who could have done it... ::names all the guys and touches their shoulders as he goes:: ...and then there's Sango, Lady Kagome and Miss Director. ::makes sure to touch their "lower" backs as he goes::

::SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!::

Miroku: oww... ::rubs cheek::

Sesshomaru: but there's one other person who could have done it...

Miroku: and who is that?

Sesshomaru: ...you.

Adoring fangirls whom you should've met in the last chapter: BUM BUM BUM!!!

Miroku: b-but I d-didn't d-do it!

Sesshomaru: then why is my mirror in your hand?

Miroku: oh... that... heh, heh...

The End


	3. Kanna's Souls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters, but, as much as I hate to say it, I own this fic. MY FRIEND MADE ME WRITE IT!! Sorry, voices... but it is true....

* * *

Naraku: where's Kanna? She's supposed to be sucking out Kagome's soul by now! 

Kagura: Look! There!

Kanna: ::appears from out of nowhere:: your... soul... ::starts sucking in Kanna's soul::

Kagome: ::lies on the ground::

Director: ::pokes at Kagome:: hey... scene's over... you can sit up now...

Shippou: so you really sucked out her soul?

Kanna: that was... fun. ::turns to Kagura:: Your... turn! ::sucks in Kagura's soul:: WHEEE! ::maniacal laugh::

Everyone: ::lifeless::

Naraku: ::not lifeless:: Kanna! Return those souls at once! ::mutters:: or I can never star in those wonderful scenes where I finally defeat InuYasha...

Kanna: but you don't defeat... InuYasha...

Naraku: ::grabs Kanna by the neck and...(::fish girl 93's hand shaking as she writes the following two words::) k-k-kisses-s-s h-her::

Kanna: ::drops mirror and it breaks::

Everyone: ::wakes up and watches Naraku and Kanna make out with much confusion::

Fish girl 93: NO! WAIT! YOU CANT HAVE MY NAKUN!!

Kagura: wait! What does this make me? Am I a mom? A stepsister? I'M CONFUSED!!!

The End

* * *

Phew! It's over! ::kidding!:: ...but it really is, anyway.... 


End file.
